NotSoOrdinary School Day
by Madoka43
Summary: I'm really bored and there's really nothing else to do *Yawn* Ginga x Madoka. Enjoy!  Warning some moments may be to dramatic/suspenseful for young kids


GinMado: The Not-so-ordinary school day

By: Heather Swadener

Please note: Fanfic

I was in my 6th hour class. I felt like drooling, but I was spit shot. The teacher was going on, and on about brains. I couldn't make out what she was saying, but I think it was something about how the brain worked everything in your body.

Finally the bell rang. Everyone ran out of the classroom in a very un-orderly fashion. I walked out of the classroom very slowly, after the crowd passed. I meet my dad outside of the school. I hopped in the car and we drove off.

I hung my head down as I walked to my work desk. Gingka then walked in. "Hey Madoka, How's school?" He asked. "Bad" I responded, laying my head down.

A few hours later Gingka left the shop. The day seemed to get longer every second. I grew tired and shut my eyes. Then I had gotten sleepy enough to fall asleep on my desk. Sound asleep…

I woke up to my dads yell. "Madoka, you're late for school!" He yelled. "Crap, I'm late!" I scampered as I threw my backpack on. I quickly jumped in the car. My dad then started the car, and we drove off.

I walked into the doorway of the school. "Boo!" Someone in back of me yelled. I then jumped. I turned around to figure out it was actually Gingka who yelled at me. "Gingka, you don't go here!' I said, surprised. "Did you hear, I transferred?" Gingka asked. "No" I said as we walked up the stairway.

We stopped at the top step. We heard a growl on top of our heads. Drool dropped on my head. We then looked up. A 6 foot monster stood right in front of us. I stood completely paralyzed.

Scared out of my mind, the creature could sense it. The creature jumped to grab me, but before he had gotten the chance Gingka jumped and pushed me out of the way. "Thanks" I said. "No prob, I'll protect you at any cost." Gingka responded. I then stared at him. "Really?" I asked. "Really" Gingka repeated.

The monster began to regain conchness. "Come on, we have to hide." Gingka said. I nodded, and followed Gingka down a different stair well.

I followed Gingka to an empty locker bay. We then looked around. "God" I said. "This place is probably filled with those creepy-crawlies!" I continued. "Yeah, and there's probably more to come." Gingka responded.

My stomach then growled. "You must be hungry…" Gingka said. "Heh didn't eat breakfast…" I said not remembering if I ate or not. "Stay by me, I'll guide you to the lunchroom." Gingka said. I then followed him.

We heard a squeal from a 6th grader in a corner by the lunchroom. He was surrounded by 3 of the monsters we saw before. We then ran to help. "Get away from him!" Gingka yelled, getting the monsters attention. "That's it, come here." Gingka said. Gingka then backed up, and then the monsters followed.

I then ran to help the 6th grader. "You, o.k.?" I asked. "Yeah…" The 6th grader said, in a terrified voice. "What's your name?" I continued. "Danny" He said. "Don't worry Danny, my…friend will help us, calming down the boy.

"Really, no help?" Gingka asked. "Do you have a hard cover?" I asked Danny. "Huh?" Danny asked. "A hardcover book, a hard cover book, hurry!" I said. Danny quickly handed me one of his hard cover books. "Thanks" I said to Danny.

I slammed the book on top of the monsters heads. "Thanks" Gingka said. "No prob, we're even." I said. "Um…sir, there's something on your arm…" Danny said. Gingka then looked at his arm. "Gah!" He said. "You, o.k.?" I asked. "Yeah, it's only poison…I'll be o.k.…." Gingka responded.

We then reached the lunchroom. I then grabbed an apple. Then Gingka grabbed one and handed it to Danny. "Eat up, we're probably not gonna be able to get here in a while…" Gingka Said. "O.k." Danny said as he grabbed the apple.

We then walked out of the lunchroom. An alarm went off. "What's that?" Danny asked. "Don't know!" Gingka yelled. I then listened closely. "Hall sweep, Hall sweep, hall sweep!" The alarm was saying. We then looked down the hallway, and we saw a huge cannonball drop from the ceiling. "Run!" Gingka yelled.

We ran down the hallway as fast as we could. The cannonball picked up speed. We jumped to the side just before it hit us. The cannonball rolled past us, and hit the wall. The cannonball re-targeted us, and then started to roll back at us. "Run!" Gingka yelled. We continued to run back to the lunchroom, until we reached the back of the school.

The cannonball longed for us. We couldn't do anything at the moment. Until the alarm stopped buzzing. Then the cannonball completely stopped. "…Phew, talk about saved by the bell!" Gingka said. "Shhh!" Me and Danny said. "Sorry..." Gingka whispered.

We went through the lunchroom to avoid the cannonball. We didn't want the chance it would come back online to crush us. "I must say that was a close one!" Danny said as we walked out of the lunchroom. I then looked at the opposite side of the cannonball. My eyes then widened. "Um…Guys?" I said in terror.

The guys then turned. Then both of their mouths dropped. A whole entire army of the monsters we saw before. "Uh oh… this can't be good…" Gingka said as the monsters started to walk towards us.

One of the monsters jabbed their claws into Gingkas poisoned arm. Gingka, trying to avoid the pain dropped to the floor. "Gingka!" I yelled. Gingkas face turned purple, and his heart stopped beating. Over-whelmed from poison, Gingka died. "Gingka!" I yelled.

"Gingka…Gingka…" I said as I awoke from my slumber. "Huh?" I asked. What just happened?" I continued. I then looked to my side. Gingka was sleeping on the couch. I giggled when he blew a snot bubble out of his nose. "…It was just a dream!" I said as I smiled.

The End!


End file.
